Lover To Lover
by sarahisravenclaw
Summary: AU/AH Damon Salvatore is a cocky guy, but what happens when a certain someone flips his world upside down? Maybe Damon just needs some saving. /Starts Datherine but Delena is inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to check out my fic. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally had time to get the beginning out. I have a general idea of where it's going, but if there are any suggestions feel free to let me know! Rate, review, enjoy!_  
___  
Chapter One_

If there was one thing that you should know about Damon Salvatore it's his commitment; or lack thereof. And if he was being honest, which he always was, he didn't really care who knew. Sure, he had left broken hearted girls up and down a state or two, but as long as his heart was still intact what was there to really fret over?

When Damon decided to move his hunting ground to New York City he stumbled upon what he thought was the perfect opportunity: Katherine Pierce; a wealthy and somewhat unpredictable woman. With the mind of a man and a body of a goddess she was all he could ask for. He called her and she would be at his door, purring like a kitten. They were both fine with their arrangement, it was perfect; except for one minor detail.

"Hello, beautiful." He smirked as he rolled over to find a half-naked brunette lying beside him.  
"Ugh, shut up Damon." She sighs and rolls over; throwing the blanket over head to keep out the light spilling threw the window.  
"You're so pleasant in the morning," he jumped out of bed and stretched, pulling the curtain open.  
"Some people aren't early risers," Katherine huffed from under the blanket.  
Damon smirked and ripped the blanket off Katherine to show her messy hair and bare skinned form. Katherine was a vixen, and Damon couldn't get enough. She was sexy, and for now, his.

When Katherine finally looked at him she scanned his body to find him fully erect. "And then some are," she laughed and gestured him to come back to bed.  
Damon shrugged and crawled on top of her; there was no need for sweet talk or hand holding, and they simply kissed because it was the usual thing to do. She braced herself, running her hands threw his hair as he entered her. They would do this for hours, pouring their frustration, hate, and sadness into each other until they were drained.

When they were finally done Katherine fell out of bed and dressed quickly. Thankfully she always had somewhere to be, and Damon didn't mind the lack of cuddling.  
"I'll see you later, yeah?" she asked walking out the door, showing no sign of caring what his answer was.  
"Mmhm," Damon mumbled and shook his hand at her.

Two hours later he looked at the clock and sighed; if he didn't hurry he would be late for Klaus' engagement party. Klaus was Damon and Stefan's childhood 'friend'. When Klaus and his wife to be got together Damon wasn't surprised at how fast it took for them to get engaged. What did shock him was how 'nice' his little house wife was.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," smirked Stefan.  
"Always a pleasure, little brother. Where is the man of the hour?" asked Damon quickly scanning the huge ball room. The lighting and music made the part almost enjoyable, but Damon was always uneasy around Klaus' company.  
"I'd like to think more than an hour revolves around me, gentlemen." Answered Klaus from behind Damon.  
"Klaus," smiled Damon turning around, "Congrats are in order."  
"Thanks." He responded shortly.  
"Where is the lovely lady?" Damon smiled loudly.  
"She's got to be around here somewhere. I can never quite keep up with that girl." He scanned the room until he finally found her, motioning for her to come over to their little group. "You have no idea" Damon whispered under his breath.  
The brunette flaunted over to Klaus waved at the three men.  
"Hello, boys," she smiled insidiously, looking at Damon, "Damon, how are you?"  
"Hello, Katherine," Damon said sweetly, "so nice to see you."  
"You as well." She laughed.  
Something was very sexy about Katherine in this moment. To Damon, he had a secret that no one knew but the two of them, and she was more than glad to play along. When he thought about it; he wasn't sure as to why she was comfortable with messing with Klaus. He was sure she had something up her sleeve, she always does.

Damon licked his lips slowly while Klaus and Stefan were distracted. Katherine lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Damon?"  
"Yes, Ms. Pierce." he responded quietly.  
"Would you come to the bar with me, I'd love to discuss what is and isn't acceptable for Klaus' bachelor party."  
"Ms. Pierce, your future husband will not be having any sort of bachelor party!"  
"You don't fool me Mr. Salvatore." She shot Klaus a warm smile and sighed.  
If Katherine could win anything it would be an academy award. The girl could act as if nothing was wrong. It made him even hotter.  
Damon put his hand on her back and led her to the bar trying as hard as he could to make it seem like they were talking about something important.  
They slipped into a hallway and before he could take a breath her mouth was on his.  
"Really? Here, Katherine." She shrugged with her usual feline look.  
"Fuck it." She whispered against his lips, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
He holds her up and presses wet kisses up and down her neck. He should probably stop before they get caught and he really should ask why she couldn't care less about getting caught with someone that is hardly her fiancé at _her_ engagement party. But he doesn't.  
His hand is up her shirt and he's caressing her soft stomach, moving his way up to her already hard nipples. Katherine moans into his mouth and it sends him over the edge. He presses her against the wall and she lets out a soft gasp.  
"Oh my god," a whisper comes from Damon's right and for a split second he forgets Katherine is pressed against the wall, he forgets exactly where he is. His eyes are staring into big brown orbs, her straight chocolate hair hanging down her face like a curtain. She was beautiful.  
When he finally snaps back he sets Katherine down on the floor and they look at each other awkwardly.  
"I'm so sorry," The brown eyed girl starts, she closes her eyes and opens them again quickly "I'll just," she looked down and walked quickly out of sight.  
Damon and Katherine let out a sigh. "Well, fuck," Katherine says breathlessly, "that was close." She kisses Damon's neck roughly but he nudges her away.  
"We basically just got caught, Katherine." Damon says angrily "we should probably stop."  
Katherine scoffs loudly "Elena won't tell anyone, trust me." Katherine attempts another kiss on Damon's neck but Damon steps away.  
"Elena." He repeated quietly looking down to where this Elena girl disappeared.  
"Yeah," Katherine says quizzically, "She's a friend of mine, well sort of. Anyway, how about we finish this up later? Your place work?"  
He looks down at Katherine and shakes his head, "Doesn't Klaus ever wonder where you are?" Damon asked annoyed.  
"Maybe." She smiled cheekily and kissed Damon on the cheek. "See you tonight."

_  
Hope you liked it! Again, any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Xo  
PS – Feed My Heart should be updated in a few days if anyone was wondering. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elena sat up in bed and groaned. _Just what I need_, she thought, _a head ache_. She blamed it on the amount of alcohol she consumed at the engagement party last night, nothing like a few drinks to calm her nerves.

She pulled her covers up to her chin and reached for her phone; two missed calls; one from Caroline and one from Katherine. Elena bit on her lip contemplating who to call first.

Caroline will probably have her usual boy spiel and Elena really couldn't listen to that first thing in the morning. Katherine on the other hand didn't call Elena unless she needed something, which wasn't often.

Elena settled for calling Katherine, feeding into her curiosity.

"Hello," a giggly Katherine answered.

"Hey Kat, it's me. You called?" Elena could hear a male in the background and she shook her head. Leave it to Katherine to redefine the term 'call me anytime."

"Stop!" she giggled to the mystery man, "Yeah, I wanted to know if you were hungry. We could grab lunch?"

"Um, sure. When?" This was weird. Either Katherine was truly being nice, or she wanted something big. Elena guessed the second option.

"Two-ish, at Fell's? I've got some things to do, but two works for me." Katherine purred into the phone.

"Okay, see you later then." Elena closed her phone before Katherine could respond. Whatever she was 'doing' didn't sound like a good idea.

Elena looked at her clock: it was noon. With enough time to kill she called Caroline back. The bouncy blond has proved Elena right. Caroline had met a cute guy at a bar two nights ago, Matt Donovan. "Model status" Caroline squealed as she described her new mystery man.

"You know what we need to do Elena?" asked Caroline cheerfully.

"What?" Elena knew where this was going.

"Find you a man!" Caroline squealed while Elena rolled her eyes. This was typical Caroline. When she met a guy who made her happy for even a second she was convinced everyone else needed to feel the same giddy school girl feeling too.

"I don't know, Caroline, everything with Tyler is still kind of-"

"Oh come on, Tyler is so three months ago. You need to get out of the apartment. You're, like, a hermit or something. All you do is hangout at home and work. All work and no fun makes a very boring Elena."

"I'm not boring!" Elena corrected, though Caroline wasn't exactly wrong. When Elena moved too New York she came with her, now ex-boyfriend of two years, Tyler. Tyler ended things a few months ago when his supposed 'acting career' was taking off. They haven't talked or seen each other since the bad breakup, and Elena will do anything to keep her mind off of the entire situation; including working 50 hours a week.

"Okay, then when was the last time you left your house?" Caroline asked quickly.

"Katherine's engagement party, last night, which I can't believe you ditched." Elena smiled brightly, wishing she had done the same.

"I had better things to do, like being at a bar." Caroline admitted sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled, "Goodbye, Caroline."

"Call me later!" Caroline said quickly before Elena could hang up the phone.

Two hours later, Elena was sitting at Fell's diner waiting for Katherine's late arrival.

She continuously checked her watch for the next twenty minutes, eventually deciding that Kat had forgotten about their plans. Keys in hand Elena stomped to her car only to find, for the second time in twenty four hours, Katherine pressed against a wall with a same dark haired stranger that was not her fiancé.

Clearing her throat as loudly as possible, Elena walked toward them.

"Oh, Elena," Katherine said fixing her lipstick quickly, "This is Damon."

"Hi," Elena said not suppressing the disgusted look on her face.

"Damon, this is Elena." muttered Katherine awkwardly.

"Yes, I believe I saw you last night." Damon smirked.

Elena tilted her head and smirked, "That's weird, it looked like you had your tongue so far down Kat's throat, you could barely see a thing."

Damon smirked at Elena and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Katherine took Elena's arm and walked towards the diner.

"See you later, Damon." Katherine smirked.

Finally sitting with a hot plate of food in front of her, Elena sighed, "Katherine, do you know what you're doing?"

"I always know what I'm doing," said Katherine coolly smiling, taking a bite of her chicken salad.

Elena rolled her eyes and bit into her turkey club sandwich, "You know what I mean Kat. If Klaus found out-"

Katherine gave Elena a death glare and tilted her head "But he won't find out, will he, Elena?"

Elena slowly shook her head. "No, I'm just trying to look out for you, that's it."

"You're my sister, that's what you do; look out for me."

Elena exhaled slowly, "Yeah."'

"I actually had a favor to ask you." Katherine smiled over her lunch.

Elena shook her head and smiled as big as she could, "Of course you do," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh shut up, you know if you ever had a favor to ask me, you would, and I'd help you." Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder quickly and pouted.

Elena flinched for a moment. Somewhere down in the pit of her stomach she knew this wasn't all true. Katherine was her little sister, and they loved each other, but would Katherine go to the lengths Elena would go to; and not because of some beneficial gain, but because they were blood, and that fact alone should be enough.

"What is it?" Elena asked with an exhale.

"It's Damon-"

"The answer is no." Elena blurted immediately.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Katherine burst out, "You don't even know him, or what I'm going to ask you!" Typical Katherine, acting like a drama queen the second she doesn't get her way.

"Katherine, I don't like this guy, and I don't have a good feeling about him. You've dated some scum bags in your life, but he seems to be one of the worst."

"You don't even know him!" Katherine yelled.

"Nor do I want to. He's sleeping with you, knowing you're marrying Klaus' in a few months. Aren't they like, best friends?"

"I wouldn't say 'best'," Kat corrected.

"Yeah, because that makes it so much better!" I say and roll my eyes. Sometimes I don't even recognize this Katherine.

"Will you just listen?" Katherine snapped, "He just moved to the city a few months ago, and you know how hard it is to find a place, so I was thinking-"

"No, Katherine. No. No way." Elena was putting her foot down on this one. She was a total push over when it came to Katherine, but she wouldn't budge for this.

Katherine pretended not to hear Elena as she continued with her speech "He's a bartender, so he makes good money. You wouldn't have to worry about rent problems for a few weeks! You can't tell me working at a nursing home 'brings home the bacon'. Come on, Elena, you have the space! It'll only be for a few weeks, just long enough for him to find his own place, then he'll be out of your hair. He's really not a bad guy, once you get to know him."

"Well, I definitely won't be 'getting to know him' in the way you did, Where is he staying now? Why can't he just stay there?" Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena hated the idea, her skin crawled at the very thought of him in her apartment, her home. But Katherine was right, working fifty plus hours a week was barley paying for everything. New York was expensive when you're alone.

"He's staying with his brother, but they have a weird relationship. I don't really know, we don't talk about that stuff. Look, I would keep him at my place, but I think my fiancé would notice a sexy guy in my bed." Katherine smirked without remorse, and it made Elena shiver and want to puke all at the same time.

"Come on, Elena. I came to you because I thought I could trust you. You're so good at taking care of everyone; I figured you'd want to help someone out in need." Kat was going for the guilt trip, and they always worked on Elena.

"So, basically you're asking me to harbor your fuck buddy at my apartment while you go about your day with your fiance like everything is perfectly normal?"

"Yeah," Katherine smiled widely, "or until Damon finds an apartment."

"Why him, Katherine? You never wanted to house any of your other ex's. I can't recall you ever even helping them out in the slightest. So why Damon," I ask annoyed.

Katherine smirked, "I guess your good deeds are rubbing off on me. Come on Elena, it's just a couple weeks."

Elena ran her hands threw her hair and sighed, unable to believe what she was considering this arrangement. "Fine," Elena threw her hands up in defeat, "he can stay with me, but only for a couple weeks! And he will pay half of rent, that's the only reason I'm doing this."

Katherine smirked in satisfaction "You're the best, you know that right?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm serious Kat! No more than two weeks, he's homeless after that."

Sure enough, two days later Damon Salvatore was on Elena's doorstep, one rolling suite case and a duffle bag in hand.

"Where's Kat?" Elena asked when she realized Damon was standing in the doorway alone.

"She bailed." Damon laughed, "You know Katherine."

"Yeah," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

The tour of the apartment was quick and quiet. Elena had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and the kitchen and living room were combined, she loved everything about her apartment, and was proud of décor.

When Elena finally reached Damon's very temporary room she sighed in defeat, "This is your room."

He entered and scanned the entire area, setting down his baggage. "I like it," he announced awkwardly.

"Well good, because by the sound of it, you don't have many options." Elena sighed and looked at Damon who was rubbing his hands together awkward. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I'm just not used to having people here I guess. It kind of became my safe haven after-" she stopped herself and realized that Damon probably could not care less about her life. "Anyway, I'm assuming Katherine told you the agreement. You can be here for no more than a month if you help with half of rent."

Damon chuckled and nodded his head "I like you, Elena; straight to business." Elena raised an eyebrow and waited for him to confirm his understanding of the agreement. "Yes, I got the memo.'

"Good," Elena smiled turning out of Damon's room. She stopped in her tracks, realizing she forgot one major detail. She turned to Damon, looked him straight in the eye and started, "Oh and Damon,"

He looked up only to realize she was looking him straight in the eye, and Damon felt something he'd never felt before. His heart literally skipped.

"No sex in my house." She blurted like it was nothing. She knew Damon's type, Elena wasn't an idiot.

Damon laughed and shook his head, "No problem," he agreed.

She gave him a small smile, _maybe this won't be all that bad,_ Elena thought. She walked out of Damon's room and into her own, closing the door behind her.

She lay on her bed and stretched out. It was actually kind of nice having someone in the apartment with her.

-  
So there's the second chapter, finally(x Sorry it took me so long, I've not only been having writers block but it was difficult for me to even access internet. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Rate and review.

PS- Feed My Heart is on a bit of a hiatus for now! My apologies.


End file.
